


I'll be here for you

by NightmareChronicles



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, Donuts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Other, lars got kicked out of his house, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareChronicles/pseuds/NightmareChronicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadie and Lars were childhood friends, but he never knew how to act in front of her. So when leaves home and is looking for a job, he certainly wasn't expecting to be working with the friend he's lost touch with for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kicked Out

**Author's Note:**

> cute friends

"A night of rain, it is." says Steven in a Yoda-like voice, hanging upside down on the couch.

"Steven, sit up. The blood will start rushing to your head." Garnet says, lifting the small boy up and placing him back down right side up. Lighting strikes and a clap of thunder follows it. Amethyst and Pearl are standing in the kitchen, Pearl reading her human anatomy book and Amethyst eating a bag of onion rings. Garnet is sitting on the couch playing cards with Steven.

“Go Fish!” He yells giddily as Garnet picks up a card from the pile.

Silence remains for a few moment besides the pitter patter of the rain until there’s a knock at the door that Steven jumps up excitedly to answer.

"I'll get! I'll get it!" He yells running to the door, he trips and falls on his face. In mid trip he gripped the door knob, he pulls it open and looks up to see who has come to their doorstep at such a late hour of the night.

"Lars!?! What're you doing here? You're soaked! Come inside!" Steven grabs the boy's arm and pulls him inside, Lars has a mixed face of being startled and grateful. Pearl rushes toward the two boys with a towel, a concerned expression paints her face.

"Lars, oh dear...you are only a human, you will get ill. Here, dry off." She shoves the towel in his arms.

"I'm fine." Conveniently, Lars coughs as he says this. "Listen...can I crash on your couch Steven? I got kicked out of my house." He looks away ashamed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes you can stay here Lars. I'll bring you some dry clothes." Steven says, running up his wooden steps to his loft-like bedroom. He shuffles through his dresser looking for dry pajamas to give lars. He picks out a yellow pair with pizzas on them. He bounds down the steps to Lars, the gems' have retreated to their rooms then, each of them planting a kiss on top of Steven's head.

Steven reaches out the pajamas, Lars looks at them before taking them hesitantly, then looking at Steven. "Uh...Steven. Turn around." Lars begins to strip down, leaving on his boxers, he slips the shirt over his head and puts on the shorts. He starts to feel awkward, the shirt shows half of his torso and the shorts look like daisy dukes on his long legs. "Ugh! Steven, you don't have anything bigger?"

Steven looks over his shoulder, his cheeks puff up as he bursts out laughing from the sight of Lars wearing Steven's kid pjs. "Sorry Lars...that's all I got.”

“It’s okay, thank you for letting me stay here.”

“What even happened?” Steven says sitting on the couch and patting the seat next to him, gesturing for Lars to sit beside him.

Lars takes the seat with a sigh, slouching. “My mom and dad got into an argument again. Somehow I got pulled in the middle, and my dad kicked me out. Told me to leave.”

“oh…Lars. That’s horrible.” Steven looks at him sullenly

“Yeah, I gotta get a job now, get my own apartment maybe. I gotta go back tomorrow to get my stuff. So it’s cool if I can crash here for a while?”

“Of course, as long as you need, I’ll even help you move. And maybe my friend Sadie can get you a job.”

Lars sighs, Steven runs up to his bedroom and drops down a pillow for him. “Well Lars, it’s pretty late. We should go to bed now.” He turns on his TV for a background light and noise.  
———————————————————————————————————————-------------------------------------

The thunder dies down, and the rain storm starts to come to an end.

It’s 6 o’clock in the morning and Lars is awake. Everyone is still in their rooms, Steven is still asleep and it’s so quiet Lars can hear his breathing. The humming of the TV above him was slightly comforting. At least there were some voices he doesn't mind listening to. Voices that don't make him cringe, he thinks of his dad.

He can’t sleep due to the nightmares that keep haunting him every time he closes his eyes. He starts to tear up, but violently wipes at them, leaving his eyes red.

“Good morning Lars.” The voice of the thin, pale gem coos. “You are up early, don’t humans need their sleep?”

“Uh…hey. Yeah, but I couldn’t sleep.” He whispered, averting his eyes from her. Garnet and Amethyst walk out of their rooms as well, they all step on the warp pad.

“Well, can you please tell Steven we left early for a mission when he wakes up.” Pearl says.

“Sure thing.”

“See ya man,” Amethyst laughs as they warp away to wherever it is they were heading this early in the morning.


	2. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven takes Lars to the Big Donut to find a job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating  
> I have been feeling kinda depressed.  
> :) but I'm better now  
> Boops will = time changes

"Good morning Lars." Steven says, awake and smiling.

"Hey Steven." Lars yawns, "The gems left on a mission, they told me to tell you."

"Oh...Okay. Thanks Lars."

"Hey Steven, are there any job openings around here?" Lars says, sitting up and looking into Steven's direction.

"Yeah, a bunch, we could go look around."

"Cool, thanks kid. I really appreciate it." Lars takes off Steven's pajamas and slides his long sleeved shirt over his head.

"Isn't it warm out for long sleeves Lars?"

"Uh, I umm, I'm always cold." Lars says rubbing the back of his neck, then running his hand through his hair.

*Boop* 

Steven walks out of the Arcade with a sigh and Lars with a red, angry face.

"LARS" Steven bursts out suddenly, "You cannot just be mean and rude to people like that. People won't like you...or want to hire you at their business."

"I know! But it isn't my fault how incompetent that man is." Lars growls, he sighs, beginning to calm down.

"Let's see if we can get you a job at the Fish Stew Pizzeria." Steven says as if this is his last hope, grabbing Lars's arm and leading him down the boardwalk.

The building comes into view and Steven runs up to the door, pushing it open with both hands the bell hanging above the door jingles as he walks through with Lars behind him. He stands on his tip toes to see over the counter at Jenny.

"Hey Jenny!" Steven says cheerfully with a wave.

"Hey Steven." She says returning his joy with a smile. "Who's your friend?" She says gesturing to Lars, who's eyes are a little wide.

"This is Lars, do you think he can work here?" Steven looks at her hopefully, and as much as she'd hate to crush his dreams, her face goes sullen.

"Sorry Steven, but this is a family business, my dad won't let anyone who isn't in the family work in the shop."

"Oh, well um can we get two slices of pepperoni pizza then." He says, fishing out a few dollars from his pocket and placing it on the counter with a coupon.

Steven sits at his usual table as Lars follows him.

"Yo Steven, that girl Jenny is hot. Do you think you can hook me up?" He says looking at the teenage girl behind the register.

"Lars, you have to get to know her first. You can't just expect to have a girl like you without even saying a word to her." Steven says disappointedly, Jenny comes over and places the pizzas in front of them, Lars smiles at her and gives a nervous wave.

Jenny laughs, "You're cute Lars."

"S-so are you Jenny." He says nervously stuttering.

“Laaarssss.” Steven says. Jenny laughs and walks away.

“Steven, is there any place else I can get a job?” Lars asks, snapping out of his Jenny-daze.

“Well, yes actually. You could go work at the big donut. It’s the coffee and donut shop in town.” Steven says thoughtfully, “There is only one person working there, I’m sure they can use a second helping hand.”

“Alright, cool.” Lars said, taking the last bite of his pizza, “let’s go.” He gets up and jogs out of the door, a little too eager that he slams right into the glass. Jenny starts to laugh. “Haha…I meant to do that…” He says, opening the door and running out.

“Lars! Wait for me.” Steven yells, running out of the shop.

*boop* 

Steven and Lars stand side by side looking up at the big donut that rests of top of Big Donut.

"so, you think I'll get the job?" Lars asks, walking in, holding the door open for Steven.

"Of course, afternoon Sadie!" Steven calls to the short blonde refilling the coffee machine.

"Oh, hey Steve...n. Uh-" Sadie says, placing the coffee pot back in its holder.

"This, Sadie, is-

"Lars?" Sadie says with disbelief

"S-Sadie!" Lars snaps back with the same tone.  

"He's looking for a job. Do ya think he can work here?" Steven looks at her hopefully.

This really is his last chance. And Steven would feel horrible if he can't help Lars get a job. Then-

"All you have to do is watch this safety video, get a tour of the place and you can get started." She said, leaning on the counter. "Come over to the back room and I'll pop in the VHS."

"VHS?" Lars laughs, rolling his eyes. 

*Spongebob Narrator* 3. Hours Later

"That was stupid." Lars says, walking out of the back room, yawning and rubbing his eyes

"Hey! I know it may be stupid, but it's mandatory." Sadie scowls. "So do you want to work here or not?"

"YES!" Lars and Steven yell simultaneously in desperation.

"Good, you start now." Sadie smiles, tossing him a t-shirt with a bitten into donut on the front.


	3. First day on the job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM FINALLY OFF MY HIATUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, but once I get more time I will write more and write longer chapters. <3

Lars-

I never have been this bored in my life. Hardly anyone comes in anyways. And Sadie, I didn't think I would get the chance to see her again. It hasn't been that long, but it's been long enough. She's always been so-

"CUTE!" I'm startled at the sudden yell of the small girl.

"What the hell?" I ask looking at her confused.

"These baby pandas that were just born." She tilts the magazine she's reading in my direction, and the baby pandas were indeed really cute.

"They're hairless and ugly." I respond, I turn away from her. Why the hell did I say that! I mentally face palm myself, and rub my eyes. Damn I'm so stupid, why do I get like this?

"Well whatever. I think they're cute." She says, I can practically hear the pout that she has on her face.

 

 _Well...I think you're cute._ I don't say this out loud though. Why didn't I say this out loud? What compels me to be such an idiot?

A couple of hours later, around noon, Steven comes in.

"Hey Lars! Hey Sadie!" The young boy greets the both of us, "So Sadie, how has Lars been doing?"

 

"Well," She begins, looking at me from her peripheral, "He slacks off, and he's lazy, but at least he does his job."

 

"Good, I'm glad he's working. One glazed donut please." Steven says, placing 2 dollars on the counter.

Sadie reaches into the display and bags a fresh glazed donut for him. He stands on his tip toes to reach the counter.

"There you go Steven. So how have you been?" She says in her normally friendly tone.

“I’m good, tried to train Lion, but that didn’t work. He’s his own lion, if you know what I mean.” He admits with a shrug.

I bite back a smile, wishing she'd ask me how I am, or how my weekend was. My weekends are kind of boring, when I'm not working or crashing on Steven's couch I'm at the arcade or at Fish Stew Pizza. I've been trying to make friends for a while now, I've been trying to get in with Jenny, Sour Cream, and Buck Dewey. I want to call Sadie my friend, but sometimes I make such an ass out of myself that I'm not really sure if she considers me one. So here I am, working at the big donut, living with with aliens, and crushing on this tiny little cinnamon bun.

I don't even deserve her, I don't deserve her kindness, or Steven's. I hate myself for saying stupid things, she probably would never even give me the time of day.

Sadie-

"Steven," I begin with a groan, "Lars probably wouldn't even give me the time of day."

Ever since Steven Universe brought Lars to the Big Donut, I thought he was pretty cute. Yeah, he's rough around the edges, and he can say really mean things, but I know he doesn't mean them. He's not good with words, I don't even think he's made a single friend besides Steven. I don't even think he knows how to be himself.

"Sadie, trust me. Lars will come around," Steven looks at me with friendly reassurance.

"You really think he will?"

"Of course!" Steven says, now looking into the donut case.

"You gonna get anything today, kid?" Lars' voice chimes as he walks in.

"Lars, you're late." I scold.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry okay, didn't sleep too well last night." He says with a groan as he stretches his back.

Steven looks at me and winks, “I’ll come back later to get something, right now I’m gonna go hangout with Lion.”

Steven walks out of the shop with a final wave, leaving Lars and I alone for the next few hours. These hours go by slowly, so I take out my magazine and start to skim it. And the cutest baby pandas were just born. Of course Lars thinks they’re ugly, but that’s his opinion. I wonder what he does find cute…

I can’t bother myself with these thoughts though, a few people come in and out: Mr. Smiley, Buck Dewey, Sour Cream, and Jenny Pizza come in as a trio. When they do Lars takes on a whole new personality, he completely changed in front of them. I can’t tell if this is really him, or if he’s trying to act cool for them. But he turns into a total jerk.

“I’m stuck at this dump for three more hours,” He tells them as he rolls his eyes.

“I like this place,” Buck Dewey says cooly

“Yeah, donuts are rad,” Sour Cream adds.

At this Lars’ face turns red, “Well of course, it’s a cool place.”

“Hey I know what you mean, I hate working at the Pizza shop,” Jenny tells us.

This must be a cue for Lars to be less embarrassed and his face returns to somewhat of a normal color, although his ears stay the color of strawberries.

“Are you three going to get anything?” I ask, shyness overwhelming my introverted self.

“A capris salad,” Buck says, Jenny look at him and rolls her eyes.

“He’ll have a plain donut, I’ll have a vanilla frosted one and Sour Cream will have chocolate glazed please.” She speaks for all three of them, like a mother, and places five dollars and change on the counter.

Lars fumbles with getting the money, so I take it from him and insist on packing the donuts as well, knowing his fingers probably wouldn’t even be able to open the bag. I bag all three donuts and hand them the bag with a forced smile.

“Thanks!” Jenny says, and the three of them walk out.

“Later!” Lars calls after them, and Sour Cream gives a half-hearted wave.

A little while after, Steven comes back in like he promised.

“Hey Lars! Hey Sadie!” He calls cheerfully.

“Hey Steven,” The two of us greet him.

He asks hows Lars has been doing on the job, I tell him honestly that he slacks off, even with Lars standing right next to me. With this, Lars shoots me a surprised glance. He orders a glazed donut, which Lars successfully bags without a stutter, unlike earlier. He talks about his lion for a bit, which the two of sit there listening. I’m more interested unlike Lars, at least he can pretend to be, which is nice.

“So, doesn’t your shift end soon guys?” He asks us, and Lars’ ears perk up.

Lars look up to check the clock on the wall, “Yeah it does, actually.”

Steven looks at me expectantly, “Uh…hey um, Lars?”

“Yeah Sadie,”

“Wanna um, maybe hang out or something? If you want.” I cough out.

“Sure,” He breathes, looking like he tensed up, “Where do you wanna go?”

“Um, wherever you want. Maybe we can go to the arcade or something?”

“That sounds fun, I’d like that.” He responds awkwardly.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Steven beaming, and slowly walking out of the building. He didn’t turn away from us until he made it out the door, then turned on his heels and ran. I cock an eyebrow and Lars and I exchange confused glances. Business is slow for the next two hours until closing, no one really comes in. Lars and I sit here lazily without much to say. The anticipation for this evening builds up and I get really excited, and I wonder if he is too.

Lars~

I lay on Steven’s couch looking up at the ceiling. Steven looks down at me, a huge, childish grin painted on his face. Shock filling me.

“Did Sadie…ask me on a date?”

“I think so.” Steven croons.

“Oh no…what do I do? What if I say something horrible.” I freak out, anxiety swelling in my chest.

“Oh don’t worry Lars, you won’t.” Steven attempts to reassure me.

If only he knew the half of it. I am going to hang out with Sadie tonight, actually spend time with her, and speak. I’m going to have to make small talk. I grip my chest, it feels like it’s starting to get warm. Why am I confiding to a thirteen year old about all of this? I try to take deep breaths, but the knot in my chest confines me. I don’t think I’ve had a real friend before, let alone someone who wants to spend time with me. I’m afraid I’ll mess things up. I cover my eyes with the heels of my hands and groan.

“You won’t mess up Lars. You’ll be okay.” Steven blurts.

I hadn’t realized I said that out loud, “How do you know that Steven,” I respond with hesitance.

“Because I think you’re a cool guy,” He declares with a smile.

“Thank you Steven,” I return his smile.

He encourages me to go through my garbage bag of clothes and pick out a clean outfit for tonight. I end up picking out clean jeans, a purple shirt with a snake and heart shaped gauges. If this was anyone else, I would have felt more confident, I wouldn't have cared at all. But now I’m aware of all of my flaws, every hair out of place and every red blemish. Without Steven’s help, I don’t think I’d feel half as secure as I feel now. All I can do is hope for the best and hope that everything will go right.


	4. The Date (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's a short chapter since I haven't updated in a while.  
> I wanted to make it longer, but I just felt like putting something out there since it's been so long.

**Lars:**

When I know I feel confident enough, I head over to Sadie's house to pick her up. When I knock on the door, it's her mom who answers, with a big smile on her face. I can see Sadie running down her stairs.

"Mom, mom no! I got this." She exaggerates, pushing her way through.

"Aw come on, my little girl is going on her first date! You must be Lars." Her mother gushes.

I can feel my face get a bit red, "Y-yeah, uh, that's me,"

Then I look at Sadie, actually look at her. And oh jeez I really hope my face isn't too red. Come on Lars, don't stand there like an idiot...say something.

"Sadie, you look..um..yeah." I face palm myself.

"Uh, thanks?"

"I mean, you..." I glance at her mom as if she'd help me some how.

"I think he's trying to say you look pretty, Sadie." Her mom intervene.

Sadie looks at her mom and that's when I mouth a quick thank you to her. She gives me a warm smile and an understanding nod.

"Really?" Sadie asks, looking at me as her face turns a soft shade of pink. 

"Duh." Is all I can say.

"Well, you two have a wonderful time!" Sadie's mom says as she pushed Sadie out the door.

Sadie turns around to look at her mom, but she slammed the door shut and locked it. She turns to look at me, giggling nervously. 

"So, shall we go?" I ask, offering her my arm.

"Yeah, s-sure." She says, taking my arm reluctantly. 

The two of us walk in silence for most of the time, yet it doesn't feel awkward, it feels comfortable. The sun begins to set, casting beautiful colors and shadows across the boardwalk. I remember she suggested we go to the arcade, so that's the direction I start to lead us in. I feel so comfortable, and I want to reach out my hand, just extend my fingers to meet hers. I don't know why either, but, I do...

It seemed so easy, just to hold her hand. Yet when I did, I felt sick. Not a bad sick, but more like a  _Did I really just do that?_ kind of sick. So I look over to her, and she's staring at our hands. We stop walking, and I slowly see her face burn up.

_Oh no...I did something wrong._

I take my hand away immediately, "I am so sorry," I mumble pathetically. 

"No, no...it's fine." She whispers, a shy smile dancing on her lips. 

My heart starts beating a bit faster and my stomach starts churning.  _Oh no, oh no, oh no!!!_

_It's nothing Lars, you're probably hungry. You haven't had dinner yet._

_Dinner._

"Hey, actually, before we go to the arcade, why don't we find somewhere to eat?" I ask spontaneously. 

"Yeah that sounds great," Sadie starts, perking up a bit, "I didn't eat yet, so I'm actually pretty hungry."

"Cool." 

So the two of us keep walking not exactly sure where to go. I don't want to take her somewhere cheap like the pizza shop, and I'm wondering if I could afford to take her to the crab shack. I groan internally. 

"So, how's the crab shack?" I say out of nowhere.

"Uh, Lars. You sure about that?" 

"Yeah of course, unless you're allergic to shell fish."

"No, I'm not but..."

"Listen, if you're worrying about the money, don't. I have it covered." 

"Okay then..." 

Well, guess we're going there then, I start to mind the wallet that's in my back pocket. 


	5. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst you say? Okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO, I did NOT watch the new episode of Steven Universe yet  
> I think it's called the New Lars?  
> But I am soooo looking forward to watching it  
> anyway here's another short chapter until I can make a longer one

The silence at the table while we're at dinner is a bit unsettling. I want to feel comfortable and I want to talk to her. But I can't...

"Lars..." Sadie begins.

I look up at her intently.  _Yes Sadie._

"Yeah." I say looking up at her.

I feel so weak, just looking into her eyes. 

_You're so beautiful._

"Why did you get kicked out?" She asks abruptly.

"I uh..." I rub the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry, I know how soon it's been and I know it's a private subject. But, you seem like you need someone to talk to."

_Take my soul now._

"I'm- I'm okay. Honestly." 

"Lars, I know you're not. Steven told me."

_Steven._

"He's really worried about you."

_He's so nice..._

_"_ I know."

"I worry about you."

_I wish I could be that nice._

"You, you don't have to Sadie. I'm fine."

"Lars please-."

"Sadie, I just don't want to talk about it." 

I pick at a bread stick, losing my appetite. I feel myself tense up and my cheeks growing warm. 

"Lars-" Sadie persists anyway.

"I ran away, okay!" I snap at her, looking up and knowing well the tears that are pooling in my eyes. 

"I ran away and I'm scared and alone and I'm not proud of it!" I start shouting.

And I know other couples and families are starting to stare now. I look around, feeling myself heat up, feeling embarrassed. I reach into my pocket and then slam forty dollars down on the table. I get up and look over to Sadie.

_So pretty. Too good for me._

"I'm sorry..." I say with a calmer breath, and walk out of the restaurant. 

* * *

 

"You did what!" Steven retorts after I tell him what happened. 

He says this before he actually looks at my face. It goes from very concerned to sympathetic in the matter of a millisecond. 

I sit on the couch, burying my head in my hands and feeling more ashamed than the night I ran away. 

"Lars, you have to tell me, what really happened? Why are you here?" 

"Steven, I think I overstayed my welcome." I say standing. 

The ray of light from the warp pad in the temple glows. Garnet steps out from it. 

"Garnet, tell Lars he's being ridiculous." Steven says as the tall gem walks towards us. 

"He did not overstay his welcome. But Steven, some things you can't always fix. This is Lars' problem. And when he's ready, he'll tell you." 

I look up at her with such gratefulness, actually happy that someone understands. 

"But Lars, Steven is also right,"  _Oh no,_ "you need to talk to someone. Bottling your feelings isn't okay." 

* * *

 

Lars walks up to the donut shop just about the same time I do. I look at him and offer a soft smile, but he looks away with the same sadness just as he had when he stormed off last night. 

"Lars, I'm sorry. It was wrong of my to push when you clearly stated you were uncomfortable." I attempt to start a conversation. 

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry I ran out on you Sadie, I shouldn't have done that." Lars says, still averting my eyes. 

"Well, when you are ready to talk...I'm here for you." I say flicking on the lights to the shop. 

I turn around to see tears dripping from his eyes and staining his cheeks. He doesn't deserve these feelings. 

"Lars," I whisper, reaching out my hand. 

He wipes fiercely at his eyes, as if the tears burned him.

"Sorry-"

"Don't apologize for having feelings."

"Sadie," He whimpers.

"Lars, listen, it's okay to not be okay. You're allowed to be sad, you're allowed to cry."

"Sadie, we have to open the shop." Is all he says.

With his eyes still red he walks into the back room of the shop. I sigh and walk behind the counter, turning on the display lights and setting up the front half of the store.

 _Lars, what happened to you?_  

 


	6. Let Me Help You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okAY OKAY   
> So I watched the new episode and it was so good and I felt like Steven was the whole fandom with the lars/sadie thing going on.   
> Oh jeez, now I just want more story with them! But I know it'll be a while before that happens...

"He just ran out on me," I say to Steven. 

I feel a little grateful for the fact that he came to my house to check on me. 

"He was scared, he wasn't ready." 

_But why is he scared. He used to tell me everything._

"I understand..." I sigh. 

_I don't. Why did he run away? His parents are so loving, they care about him so much. What could have happened that he'd leave?_

* * *

Since I have the day off and nowhere to go, I feel a little more than awkward sitting on Steven's couch. Garnet has been sitting next to me, and quite silently too. Every now and then I wound shoot a glance over to her, but she'd be staring straight ahead. I don't even know why she chose to sit here, she just...did. 

"Uh...Garnet?" I finally speak up.

"Yes Lars?" She says, turning to look at me.

"I mean, I know this is your uh...temple. But why are you sitting here like this?"

"I was waiting for inevitable conversation to strike up between us. However, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable by initiating it first."

"Um, well a pro-tip for the future, it's more weird just sitting there all silent and stoic."

"Noted." She takes off her glasses and looks at me, three eyes piercing through me.

_Oh shit, what._

"Uhhhhhh," 

"Lars, why did you run away?" She asks, and my body goes cold. 

"How did-"

"I just know. But I don't know why."

"I'm not good enough," I sigh, trying to break her gaze. 

"Lars, why did you really run away?" She says, uncrossing her legs and leaning forward. 

I stay silent for a bit, wondering if Garnet is really the person I want to be having this conversation with. 

"You need to talk about it Lars," She sighs, "I know what it's like to hold in my feelings. Trust me." 

"I didn't want to disappoint them." 

"Your parents love you, they care about you. And most of all, Laramie, they are worried about you."

"How do you know?" My voice wavers a bit.

She looks at me with a face that shouts,  _Come on, really?_

"Lars."

"I know, I know okay. And that's why I left."

_They're so caring, and loving, they don't deserve a son like me. They deserve a better child, and I want to make them proud. But look at me. I'm a failure-_

"You're not a failure Lars."

"Hey-"

"You can stay here, but at some point, you need to see them. And you need to talk them."

"Yeah, I know...I will."

"Good, but there's also one more person I think you should try to be open with."

"Sadie..." I sigh. 

She nods and stands, putting her glasses back on she simply says: "My work here is done." and walks away. 

I know I need to talk to her, but how can I? And I need to talk to my parents, let alone Sadie. S _he'll think I'm pathetic._ We used to be so close, we've grown so close...now after finally being able to see her. She'll hate me. 

"Oh and Lars," Garnets head pops back into the house, "There's scar ointment under the sink in the bathroom." 

She tilts her glasses to wink at me, and leaves once more. 

* * *

"Steven what if he hates me?" Sadie sighs. 

I came to her house with a new horror movie. She popped popcorn and we've been hanging out all day.

"Sadie, he won't hate you. He can't hate you." Steven tries to reassure me. 

"Why's that?"

"Because he loves you," I blurt out, then cover my mouth, looking over to her. 

"I-" 

"Steven, no he doesn't." Her eyes went from wide and surprised to teary and sad. 

"Sadie, he does. I mean he fussed over just what gauges to wear on your date!" I say, trying my best to reassure her. 

"Date? It wasn't a date! We were just supposed to hang out." Sadie says defensively.

"Sure," I roll my eyes. 

After this neither of us say too much, we sit here in silence, watching the movie. I have to cover my eyes when a part shows up with the murderer stabbing someones eyes out. I can never understand why Sadie likes this stuff. Ugh...but anything to comfort a friend, right? I can't help but wonder why Lars ran away in the first place, I know I haven't met his parents, and I don't know what his home life is like. But- it can't be so bad that he'd want to run away from them, right? I mean...at least he has a mom.  _Wait._

"Sadie, does Lars have a mom?" I ask genuinely. 

She laughs but then looks a bit appalled, looking at me with concern. Finally she sighs and looks back at the television. 

"Yes Steven, Lars has a mom."

"And a dad?" 

"Yes."

"Then why did-"

"I don't know Steven, maybe I'll never know. That's just Lars." 

Silence, again. I want this to be over, this awkwardness. I mean jeez, it's been like a week, and I'm already in the midst of teenage drama. The gems are always telling me I shouldn't interfere with other people's lives. They said I definitely got that from my mom, always trying to help people.  _Sometimes not everyone needs help. Life just happens._ Pearl and Garnet told me that. What would they do in this situation? Or at least a similar one, they're not the kind of gems to interfere with human affairs. I don't think any gem is, unless it's destroying earth...

"Steven, Lars isn't the type of person who could love someone like me. Let alone be seen with me in public. That's why our friendship broke off years ago."

_What..._

"Why, you're so awesome!"

"Because, he's embarrassed of me. Ever since we were young, he always had this deep insecurity, that he wouldn't fit in. Ronaldo was his only friend before he met me. He began lashing out and acting like a jerk. He insisted his parents call him Lars rather than his full name too."

"But...why would he do that?"

"Steven, Lars isn't a bad guy. He just...put's on a show for everyone. He wants people to like him, and he thinks if he can mold to what they want him to be, then they'd like him. That's where we broke off our friendship." The blonde sighs, running her fingers through her thick hair. 

"What happened?" I press, knowing I'm walking on thin ice. 

She ponders for a moment, probably wondering if she actually wants to talk about it. Then she looks at me, and she finally starts crying. 

"H-he was hanging out with some kids, trying to- to talk to them and be their friend. I just want, all I wanted to do was hang out. See if he wanted to play a new video game that came out then. But he looked at me, confused, like he didn't even know me. Then he laughed, it was this horrible look that made my stomach twist into knots. And the other kids, they just had looks of pity, which made the whole situation worse. 

Then he says to me- 'Why would I want to hang out with you? I- I hardly...I hardly even kn - know you. You're just some loser.'" Sadie's breath starts to hitch and she's fully crying. She wipes her cheeks and takes a slow deep breath, then continues her story. 

"Then he turns away, and says, 'Can you believe her, who is she anyways?' So I turn and starts walking away, I wanted to run. Then he turns back to face me, and I see him, and his face...he actually looks sorry. Like he regretted it. That's when I ran. Later, after hours of crying and my mom trying to comfort me. And then he has the nerve to come by, he apologized, he was sincere. But I told him, if he was going to treat me like that in front of company, then we shouldn't be friends anymore. I gave him back the video game he had bought me, and he looked so hurt. I think for both of us, that's how we knew it was over. I've seen him around, but we haven't talked since. Not till a week ago when you brought him in." 

I can feel my nose dripping and my cheeks burning. Am I crying?  _I knew Lars was a jerk, but...I can't believe he was really that bad._

"I don't want to believe it," I choke out, realizing how scratchy my voice sounds. 

"I didn't want to believe it either. He was my best friend. Except for him, I was only his friend when it was convenient for him."

"Sadie?" I speak up.

"Yeah Steven?" The small girl replies, hiccuping after wiping away her tears.

"Can...can we go see Lars' parents?" I dare to ask.

I need to know what his parents are like, what his home is like. 

"You know what, yeah. I haven't seen Dante and Martha in a while. I really liked them. They're so nice."

_Nice..._ _Why did you leave Lars?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly the plugs Lars was wearing in the new episode was exactly the plugs I was imagining when I wrote the date chapter.


End file.
